Summoner of Summer
by gwsmartpain101
Summary: Louise summons Natsu from Fairy Tail! Rated M just in case.
1. Summoned 1

**Summons of summer**

**- Okay so this will be my second try at not failing to write a story wish me luck.**

**- Oh and dis-claimer. **

* * *

Louise awoke with a dreadful feeling in her stomach, today was the day of the summoning and she was scared to death! If she fail to summon something to day she was going to have all her titles revoked as a mage and a noble! Not to mention she would most likely be dis-owned by her own family... When Louise had heard this the other day from her teacher when he called her to the front of the class after school, after yet another one of her spells blew up in her face, she nearly broke down crying. The only thing keeping her going was the chance that she might summon something... any thing.

Now dressed and groomed Louise headed of to the summoners field. As she arrived she received comments like 'Oh look it's Louise the Zero' or 'Is she really going to try just to fail like we all know she will', but Louise was not listening, she was to busy in her own thoughts... 'Will I make it.. what if I can't do it... No! I am the daughter of a duke I can do this!'

The next thing Louise new "Louise, LOUISE!"

"Oh what", Louise looked around confused, when she saw Mr. Colbert in front of her,"oh it's you Mr. Colbert."

"Yes and It's you're turn, now please step up to the summoners circle."

Louise made a quick look around and found that everyone ells had already summoned their familiars to her surprise, so she made hast in heading over to the summoners circle and began to chant. (hint Natsu is in the middle of his fight with Max and is about to fire of his Lightning Flame Dragons Roar)

When Louise finished chanting to everyone's surprise, in stead of some kind of explosion, the circle glowed a crimson red, and as the students began to feel the massive magical build up they all began to make room for whet ever was coming.

The next thing they new they heard an unfamiliar voice call out,"Lightning flame Dragons Roar!", and were quite shock to see a large column of Lightning and Flames shout past them, pound right through the Courtyard walls and keep going leaving a large scorch mark on the field surrounding the Academy. The only thing that the students could say was,"wow", and even some couldn't say that to busy picking their jaws of the ground.

"HA! HA! Take that Ma - were the heck am I" Natsu asked him self seeing he was no longer in Fairy Tail. Quickly noticing the damage he had caused he could only say one thing. "Erza's gonna Kill me."

* * *

**Well comment, favorite, follow, and no you wont be getting longer chapters because I'm lazy like that. bu-bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**- OK chapter two lets go!**

**- dis-claimer**

* * *

"Were the heck am I", Natsu asked while narrowing his eyes at the people around him.

Colbert, noticing the extreme a mount of magical power this man before him put out earlier, was on his guard and was quick to ask "Who are you?"

"Me?", Nastu asked. "I'm Nastu Dragoneel, could you tell me were I am and not tell Erza about the hole in your wall I just mad?",he said sweating profusely.

"I don't know who Erza is but judging by that hole your most definitely a mage but what afinity are you and why did you just shot that fire and lightning?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer an-"

"Wait did you just say you are a dragon slayer?"

"Yes, know would you let me finish?", Natsu was getting errata-ted now.

"Yes, sorry about that", replied Colbert.

"As I was saying I'm a dragon slayer and I was in the middle of a fight when I found my self here all of a sudden. Now would somebody tell me were I am and why I'm here!", Natsu practically yelled.

This is went Louise spoke up "This is the renown Academy of Magic and I have summoned you here to be my familiar."

"Skew that know how do I get back to Mongolia?"

"I don't know were Mongolia is but you are here to be Louise's familiar."

"Yea not happening",Natsu replied as he pushed past some of the students including a certain red head who was starting to get the hots form him just looking at that six pack his one sleeve vest reveled.(I'm a guy and I'm not gay!)

"I'm a fade I can't let you leave", Colbert said stepping in front of Natsu"

"Is that a challenge I hear?", with that Natsu slipped into a fighting stance as did Colbert.

Student were backing away expecting a one sided fight with there instructor being the winner. As soon as the students were safely away Colbert launched his dual snakes trade mark attack and were Natsu once stud there was a blazing inferno. Just as hope seemed lost for this strange new comer everyone heard this weird slurping sound and to Colbert's horror and the student excitement Natsu seemed to be eating the flames!

And with his trade mark smile one thing could be heard. "I'm all fired up!"

After that everything was a bur and two whole minutes later Colbert was laying in a small singed crater with stars floating over his head. And the whole student body was gawking once more.

* * *

**So by now you should know I update when I feel like it so get over it and feel to suggest what I do next. bu-bye! **


End file.
